There's No Hiding from the Doppelganger
by xxlinamariexx
Summary: "Who are you?" "I don't know." "Don't you know your own name?" "Yes." "Then you know who you are." "Not quite. What's to a name, anyway?" "It could mean everything." If ordinary meant not knowing part of yourself, then he didn't want to know. Shuichi-Cen


**Note: **look familiar? Why it is! It's a re-make of another story I've done. "Shuichi's Love Triangle" something or rather. I didn't like that one so much… I'm keeping this story as far from AU as possible. But, let's face facts, this is fan fiction and its bound to be somewhat AU, I can't help that. I keep my word to you that I will follow the original plot as closely as my plot will allow it.

**Rating:** K for now, but M for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu yu hakusho or any of it's original characters. All rights belong to the creator and I am making no profit off of this. This is purely for entertainment but I do own any characters I create and the plot of this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

_**Special Thanks To:**_ ASlaveToWords for being my beta (she's magnificently wonderful at what she does) and all those who take the time to read this chapter. (Note that all grammar mistakes are purely mine, my beta had nothing to do with grammar checking she's here for plot formation and characterization.)

_**Heads Up: **_This is bound to be _YAOI/SHOUNEN AI _at some point. I swear on an author's honor that I'll do my best to keeping it sensible.

* * *

Ch. 1

_Somewhere down deep into a part of himself that was still sane, Shuichi asked himself how he was becoming lost in insanity. His voice was asking him a question he just couldn't answer. He didn't know it. He wanted to be okay, he wanted to be up and fine again, but a part of him he'd never realized was there was taking all the control. _

_The same words felt like they were plaguing his existence. _

"_Half mind."_

"_Half soul."_

"_Half being."_

"_Half, half, half, half, half."_

_The word was a mantra to him. They were the only explanation to the past forty minutes of laying on the ground immobilized. The cold was seeping into his clothes making him even sicker than he already was._

_He felt betrayed, he didn't know why. He felt lost, he didn't know why. He felt like dieing, but again, he didn't know why._

_His life meant nothing to him anymore. He called out for a name he didn't know, he yearned for body that wasn't there, he reached for a soul he'd thought to be nonexistent. He felt strangely relieved and spacious, but then why did he feel so empty? He wasn't making sense, this wasn't making sense. These felt like new feelings, but that couldn't have been. He's felt them before…_

"_How could he do this to us?"_

_And then all was black._

**-~0~-**

A brilliant emerald eye was opened up to the bright rays of the sun shining through the window which was left uncontained the night before. Shuichi couldn't register if he was being blinded, or if he could actually see the black spots of the early mourning sun. Deciding poor vision wasn't what he needed, he settled his arm over his eyes to shield the sun's beams. Meer seconds passed before the alarm clock rang to make known to him that it was indeed time to get up. Groaning, he sat in bed for a few more seconds until he couldn't take the continuous ringing any longer. Slamming his hand down hard at top of the alarm clock, Shuichi slowly began to sit up and wake himself properly. He slid his arm underneath him to prop himself up, letting his flaming locks cascade his pillow underneath him. His sheets and comforters slipped down to his torso as he reached up to rub the sleep out of his eye. Reaching his hand towards the ceiling, he stretched to relieve his cramped muscles from their stiffness of having to stay immovable for the past eight hours. He gave a slight recognition of how good it felt to have warm rays beam down on him as he's first awakening.

Abruptly his bedroom door was open, and his mother came in bringing with her a basket of clean laundry.

"Good mourning," his mother said, placing the basket atop one of his stands.

Shuichi let out a low sound of recognition, "Thank you."

Walking around the side of his bed she planted a kiss on top of his head, smiled softly, and left his room.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he flipped his bedding off of his form, feeling cold for a few seconds. After that had passed he dragged his legs over the side of his queen bed and let his toes swirl in the plush carpeting of the area rug underneath. Still half asleep, he stood to barely keep his balance because of his limbs being so stiff. To relieve them he elongated his body and arched his back, making popping noises and sighed in satisfactory relief. Once again he rubbed sleep from his other eye and stepped off the plush carpet onto his wood-paneling floor. His feet met the cold surface and twitched, but he ignored it and headed towards his closet.

As he opened it slowly, it creaked and whined, but slid to the side with no hesitation. Fiddling through his wardrobe he handpicked an outfit to his taste and let the clothes hang over his bent arm. He then slid the door shut, to only open it again because in his sleepy state he had forgotten to grab a pair of socks from his sock hamper. He shut it once more, made his way through his bedroom door, and trudged towards the upstairs bathroom.

Walking the few feet, he turned the handle only to find it was locked. He let out an tired sigh and knocked on the door.

"Shuuichi you do know there is a bathroom downstairs as well, please explain to me why you must always use the one with the shower?" the redhead complained as he slumped against the wall to wait for his younger step-brother.

"Sorry Shu, I'll be out in a minute! 'Kay?" yelled a muffled voice from the other side.

'_Well, it's going to have to be,'_ Shuichi thought, silently answering his brother's question to himself. He could hear a toilet flush from the opposite side of the wall.

Another door opened down the hallway and Shuichi turned his head slightly towards the noise, waiting to see who it was. Within a few seconds his elder step-brother, Huy, stepped into view and padded his way over to the stairs. As he rubbed his eyes, he looked up towards Shuichi and allowed a playful smirk to adorn his face.

As he passed him he ruffled his long hair and teased him, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

Agitated, Shuichi swatted his hand away and gave him only a half-hearted glare.

"It's way too early for insults, big brother," he replied lamely and Huy just laughed, continuing his way down the stairs.

The bathroom door opened as Shuuichi stepped out. Giving him a curt nod and a small smile, the older boy stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As if robotically, he sat his clothes on a counter, fixated a running shower, and stripped himself of his pajamas. He put his clothes in a hamper and turned back to the flowing water, testing its temperature with his hand. Finding it acceptable, he stepped in and proceeded to clean himself.

It only took him a few moments to shower, dry himself, clothe, and deal with his facial treatments and dental care. He walked out of the bathroom, a little steam easing its way out, and, like his brothers before him, bounded down the stairs towards the sweet aroma of food in the kitchen. Feeling awakened, refreshed, and clean, Shuichi kissed his mother on the cheek, bid a good morning to his family, and situated himself at the bar on a stool. He grabbed a grapefruit slice from a bowl left on the counter, and took the plate of eggs and toast his mother handed to him. He poured a glass of tea from the pot and began to eat his food.

He looked around to the other occupants of the room, and realized there was one missing. Huy was at the end eating breakfast his mother had prepared, Shuuichi was next to him watching TV, and his mother was washing the dishes.

"Where's Father?" he questioned looking towards his mother.

"He's left early this mourning," Shoiri explained and he didn't have to vocalize his second question, "He's made special arrangements with a client to meet earlier. I told him it was such an ungodly hour, but he insisted he could handle it. It might be like this for a few days."

Shuichi sympathized with his mother, as Huy responded to her, "Yea, I guess this client is real important. He says that anyway. Don't worry, it won't last too long."

Shoiri still gave a grim look, but then brushed the topic aside as she returned her attention to the sink. He tried to finish his meal quickly, taking small but tedious bites of food. His mother talked with him about shopping later in the afternoon after work, and he told her of his school activities that day. He could feel himself awakening as he sipped on his tea. Finishing, he stood and placed his dishes in the sink and washed them. Afterwards, he headed back up the stairs to his room to prep himself. He brushed his locks clear of tangles and knots and styled it to his liking. He added scented, but very light, cologne to either side of his neck and both of his wrists. He rubbed his two wrists together to spread it evenly, and did the same down his throat. Standing in front of a mirror he gave one last look at his appearance, made his bed, and grabbed his book bag off the floor next to his desk.

He headed back down the stairs with his book bag and grabbed his car keys off the key hanger. Sliding the ring onto his finger he snatched a light jacket from the coat rack, and waved a goodbye to his mother, who was still in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Opening the door he heard his mother call to him, "Wait Shuichi!"

Looking towards his mother, he responded to her hurriedly but politely, "Yes, Mother?"

"Take him with you, please?" She smiled warmly, and pointed towards his younger brother who was fumbling with his shoes and already had his Spiderman backpack around his shoulders.

He silently groaned but smiled at Shoiri, nonetheless, "Of course."

Slipping his shoes on as well he let his brother run out the door first, and stepped out after him. Walking along the walkway towards the driveway, he pressed a button to unlock his car. Shuuichi got in quickly and ungracefully. He walked around his car and opened the driver side door and heard the worn hinges squeak. As he got in and buckled his seatbelt and looked over towards his brother.

"Ready?" he asked, a smile gracing his lips. The boy buckled his seatbelt as well and nodded enthusiastically, ready for school.

Pushing the keys into the ignition and turning, the blue car's engine spurred to life. He put the car into gear and backed out the driveway, bound for a brand new day.

This was just another mourning in Shuichi Minamino's ordinary life.

* * *

**End Note: **Long and uneventful? I know. Just hang in there with me. It's essential, anyhow.

Chapter track:

::Imogen Heap - Hide and Seek

:: Vanity Fair- Early in the Mourning

_If you want to, you can go and listen to them. If not, then don't. Just know that I don't own these songs, and I only use them to stimulate my work. _

NOTE!:

1.) I _know_ Kurama doesn't have an older step-brother. Bear with me. It's for the purpose of the story.

2.)Realize how I spelt Kurama's younger step-brother as Shuuichi* and I spelt Shuichi…. as… well… Shuichi*. It was to help me differentiate between the two. If this gets to be to confusing for you, or you just dislike it, let me know. I'll come up with something, like a nickname. Their names were the same in both the anime and manga, so I'm sticking with that. (why Togashi would do this is beyond my comprehension, too)

**Question to the Reader:** _What's wrong with Shuichi?_ Seriously, I want to know what you guys think and if you've figured it out yet! (this does NOT include the first part of the chapter)

(this is used for mostly my amusement and to get a feel of the readers. No I'm not using this as a scam to get reviews. You can choose not to answer it at all, if you want to. It helps you guys feel more 'interactive' with the story. This is for fun and sometimes you guys will just get fake points. :b So don't be afraid to answer! There are no right or wrong answers…. most of the time.)


End file.
